


Being on a Triple Date Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dinner with friends, F/F, F/M, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The gang all goes out to dinner.  It doesn't go well





	Being on a Triple Date Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another update to the "Lonely Hearts"-series, enjoy! :=) also, in this 'verse, Lucy knows that James is Guardian, but I'll leave it to you as how she knows, anyway enjoy :=)

******

"So, does it still count as a 'double' date if there's three couples?" Winn wondered, beside him, hunting under the bed for her lost shoe, Lucy frowned

"I don't really know," she admitted "I guess it still counts," she wriggled a bit more, blushing at the wolf whistle the action produced "enjoying the view?" she teased

"Oh yeah" was the enthusiastic answer

"Well, why don't you stop taking in the scenery and come help me find my shoe?"

"OK," grunting, he got down next to her "what's it look like?"

"It's a black pump," Winn blinked, shoes were never his strong suit, Lucy sighed "just look for anything down here that isn't yours"

"Got it"

******

After finding Lucy's missing shoe--which, as it turned out, was _not_ under the bed but under the couch (and both of them blushed as they remembered _how_ it had gotten there, that had been fun)--they'd gotten into a brief disagreement over whose car to take, which Winn had solved with rock, paper, scissors (and complained about when Lucy promptly won). Finally pulling up to the restaurant in Lucy's small, but sensible, car, they both smirked at their location

"Maybe we should've let Astra or Alex pick," Winn mumbled "hell even James"

"Only Kara would think of _'Denny's'_ as elegant dinning," Lucy muttered as they climbed out "you'd think after spending the last two or so years booking all of Cat Grant's dinners she'd know the best places to eat in the city"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think any of us could afford those places" Winn pointed out, Lucy sighed

"True," at Winn's puzzled expression she shrugged sheepishly "sorry, just...I sometimes kind of miss the fine dinning in Metropolis, you know?"

"Sure, yeah," Winn nodded "everybody likes to be pampered once in a while," he looked down at himself and then her, taking note of his tie and her slacks and shirt combo "are, are we overdressed you think?"

"I don't think so" walking inside they quickly spotted the others sitting in a booth.

All in blue jeans and t-shirts

"I take it back," Lucy grumbled "we're overdressed"

"Guys!" Kara waved enthusiastically when she spotted them "over here!" smiling at her enthusiasm, they both quickly forgot about the fact that they were overdressed and hurried over and sat down

"Well, don't you two look fancy?" James chuckled

"Sorry," Winn blushed "you guys said 'dinner', and I guess we thought, you know, 'dinner', not 'diner'."

Alex laughed at the play on words

"Oh, that was good, Winn" she grinned

"Hey, thanks," he glanced at Kara and Astra "is she drunk?'" he wondered "she never laughs at my jokes"

"I do too," Alex insisted "not out loud. But I do"

"Sorry, she's still a little woozy," Kara apologized "because _someone,_ " she glowered in James' direction "hit her in the head with a shield"

"I didn't know that thing was going to move so quickly" James objected

"Whoa, whoa!" Winn protested "dude, you went out as Guardian without me?"

"You were busy" James shrugged

"When was I busy?" Winn exclaimed "what was I doing?"

"I think you were ' _doing_ ' Lucy" Astra muttered into her water

"Aunt Astra!" Kara whined

"Thanks" Lucy sneered sarcastically

"Hey, that's not fair," Winn objected "I covered for you when you and Kara didn't want to go to dinner at Alex and Astra's, because, and I quote _'they always spend the entire time making eyes at each other'_!"

"James!" Kara exclaimed "you told me that you weren't feeling well!"

"And we do not 'make eyes' at each other" Astra huffed

"Can I get you folks anything?" a waitress asked as she came over "some more water? Coffee? Impartial mediation?"

******

"OK," Lucy sighed as she shut the door behind her "I think it's official: triple dates are a very bad idea. On a more positive note, I think James is finally going to quit being Guardian"

"I think you're right" Winn nodded

"Sorry, hon," she apologized "I know how much you liked helping people

"Nah, it's fine," he dismissed "it sounded cool on paper you know? Going out every night, clobbering bad guys, but in reality its tiring; I almost never got my full eight hours, its _scary,_ , and, plus, I don't get to spend much with you"

"Aw," she chuckled "so its official? Guardian and the Man in the Van are retiring?"

"Sure sounds like it" he nodded

"Good, because I'd like my boyfriend, both my current one and my ex, to be in one piece"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
